House of Kindergarten
by xXCupcakeXx75
Summary: It is pretty much all in the title! Stay tuned to see how a kindergarten teacher Jemma goes through hell with our special 12 toddlers! Enjoy!


Nina Martin clutched her stuffed bunny in one hand and her grandmother's hand in the other. Today was her first day of kindergarten! She was very excited but a little bit nervous too. They just moved from Chicago, America, to Liverpool, England. Her Gran said that it would be fun and that she will meet a lot of friends. She just hoped that her Gran was right.

" Here we are. " her Gran exclaimed. They were in front of a huge yellow building. There was a play set in front of the building and a tree with a tree-house on it. They took their time as they made their way towards the building, heading for the second floor. In front of the classroom stood a young looking woman. Her name tag read Jemma Williams. She smiled at Nina and she shyly looked away.

" Hello sweetie. My name is Jemma and I will be your teacher for the year. What is your name? "

" Nina. " she whispered, but loud enough for her teacher to hear.

" Nice to meet you Nina. Now, go inside and you will find a seat with your name tag, you can put your stuff there. Then you can go and play until the rest of the kids come. " Nina nodded and looked at her Gran, as in waiting for her approval.

" Go my little pumpkin. I will come and pick you up later, okay? " she nodded and made her way into the classroom. It was brightly colored and had toys scattered all around the room. There were also 3 tables. Blue, yellow and red one. She already knew how to spell her name so it would be easy for her to find her seat. She looked at the blue table. _Patricia Williamson, Mara Jaffray, Eddie Miller and Mick Campbell_. She then glanced at the yellow table. And she found it! There was her name, written in neat hand writing. She put her dark blue backpack, with American flag sewed in, on the small chair. She glanced at other names at her table. _Fabian Rutter, Alfie Lewis and Jerome Clarke_. Great, she was the only girl at her table. Oh well, what is there to do?

There weren't a lot of kids there, only 3 more. There was a short, raven haired girl sitting in a bean bag in front of the big bookcase, her nose stuck in the book. Also, a brunette boy and a brunette girl playing with blocks. She took her bunny with a button instead of one eye, and went over to the doll house. She wanted to make friends but she was too shy. She was an only child and she lived with her Gran and her uncle. But her uncle was always working and her Gran was too old to play with her, so she was used to play alone. She quickly glanced at the short girl as she closed her book and made her way towards her.

" Hi. My name is Mara. Mara Jaffray. " the girl smiled.

" I'm Nina Martin. " she replied.

" I like your bunny. "

" Thank you „ Nina, replied shyly. „Do you know how to read? " Nina pointed to the book and Mara looked at it.

" Yes, my mummy learnt me. " After that, they just both sat in awkward silence, until the boy, with blonde shaggy hair made his way into the classroom, caring a soccer ball. He seemed to struggle with finding his seat so Mara went to help him, leaving Nina alone. But it was fine, she liked it that way. Soon, the classroom was filled as the little kids came and sat in their seats. Nina ran to her seat too. Everyone was already there, waiting for their teacher. Beside her, sat the boy with brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt and some khaki pants. Across her, sat the dark skinned boy with big, innocent brown eyes, wearing a Star Wars T-shirt and blue shorts. Beside him, sat the dirty-blonde haired boy with peircing blue eyes. He was tall for his age as he blew a hair strand of his face. He was wearing a simple white shirt and a grey cardigan over it, topped of with some dress pants.

" Well, hello class. I will be your teacher for this year. My name is Miss. Williams but you can call me Jemma or Miss. W. " she said, introducing herself. " Okay, so now that you met me, why don't you introduce yourself to the other kids. Just say your name, favorite color and what you like and don't like. We will start by you. " she said, pating a brunette girl from earlier on the head.

" I'm Joy Mercer and my favorite color is purple. I like to draw but I don't like broccolli. " she visibly shuddered as well as the other kids.

" My name is Amber. Amber Millington and my favorite color is pink! I like clothes and make-up but I don't like mud. "

" I am Kara Tatianna Rush but I prefer KT. I think that orange is awesome! And I like to play hopscotch, I don't like when it rains. "

" I'm Willow Jenks! My absolutely favorite color of all time is green. I like animals and flowers but I don't like... umm... I love everything! " teacher smiled at the girl's cheerfullnes.

" Eddie Miller. Blue is my favorite color. I like to prank people and I don't like Yacker over here. " he smirked, pointing at the redhead who just glared at him.

" I'm Patricia Williamson. I like black. I also like chocolate but I don't like this Weaselface. "

" Patricia! " teacher gasped. " No insulting or you will sit in the corner. That works for you too, Eddie. "

" My name is Mara Jaffray. My favorite color is red. I like to read and I also like books, but I don't really like spiders... or when people tease me that I'm short. "

" I'm Mick Campbell. I also like blue, as well as sports. But I don't like quiet time. "

" No one likes quiet time. " Jerome remarked from his seat. " Anyways, Jerome Clarke. Dark purple. I like zombies and I don't like my family. "

" How come you don't like your family? " Mara curiously asked from her seat, not realizing that it might be a touchy subject. Jerome visibly stiffened. His father hurt him every night and his mother was never there, she was always at work. What a lovely family, right?

" None of your bussines. _Shortie_. " he remarked rudely from his seat while Mara looked sadly at her lap, upset.

" Alfie Lewis is my name. I like slimy green because it is the color of the boogers. " all the boys laughed as the girls shuddered. " But I like aliens and I don't like quiet time too. It's just so boring. "

" My name is F-Fabian Rut-tter. I like b-brown. I also like to r-read but I don't like gh-h-osts. " The boy shyly replied. He seemed very nervous as he was looking at his lap the whole time, wishing that all atention will just go away from him.

„ I am Nina Martin. My favorite color is yellow and I like to play house, but I don't like scary monsters. „

„ Boo! „ Alfie yelled on top of his voice, making a face. Nina screamed and the rest of the kids giggled. Jerome high fived Alfie.

„ Alfie, that is not nice. Now, apologize to Nina. „ teacher, a.k.a Jemma, exclaimed from her seat.

„ But- „

„ I'm waiting Alfie. „ Jemma tapped her foot lightly againts the fluffy blue carpet.

„ Sorry Nina. „ he muttered from his seat.

„ It's okay. Just don't do it again. „

„ So, that that's settled, why don't we play a game? „ The kids all cheered from their seats as Jemma opened the bottom shelf of her table. She took out three white envelopes from the bottom shelf.

„See kids, in these three envelopes, there are 10 puzzle pieces. Each table will get one envelope. The group that finishes first is going to get a prize. „

„ A prize?! As in money? „ Jerome exclaimed from his seat. When his daddy was actually nice, he always told Jerome that the best thing on the whole word was money. Not love, not friendship, money. With money you can buy anything you want in the whole world and Jerome, he had a lot of ideas on what to buy with his money when his group wins this.

„Umm...no. „ Jemma retorded after giving Jerome the odd look. „ The prize is actually a golden star. If you get five of these, you get the ultimate prize. „ she got the golden star stickers from her blazer pocket and showed it to the small toddlers. The kids all watched in awe, thinking what could the ultimate prize be. Their thoughts were interrupted as their teacher, Jemma, put an envelope in the center of the each table.

„ Ready, set, go. „ she said, montionig for the kids to start. She made her way towards her table and observed the kids. She loved working with kids, but something said to her that these kids are going to be somewat different.

Nina looked at the colorful puzzle pieces. She had a lot of puzzles back home. She even had the one of 16 pieces! That was a lot of puzzle pieces for a four year old.

„ Ow! „ everyone's attention turned to the owner of the voice, Eddie, except Eddie was not sitting in his chair. He was on the floor, rubbing the back of his head. Beside him was the redhead girl, Patricia, smirking with her arms crossed over her chest.

„ Patricia! What did I say? I don't want you to push any of your classmates, am I understood? „ Jemma demanded, helping Eddie up on his small feet.

„ Yes Miss. W. „ Patricia whispered, slightly scared from the tone that Jemma was using. „ But he started it first. He said that I talk funny! „

„Because she does! „ Eddie defended himself.

„ Eddie, it is her accent, the way she talks. It is not nice to say that someone talks funny. I want you to apologize. „

„ Sorry... Yacker. „ he smirked at Patricia as her face turned red. Jemma sighed, realizing that she could not stop all the nicknames that the two were exchanging.

„ Okay then. Eddie, why don't you change places with Willow. „ the boy nodded, feeling better because he was not sitting beside Hermione anymore. Though he would never admit it, she really scared him, especially her hair color. No one had red hair, except witches. Was Patricia really a witch? He glanced at her one last time before he sat at his new seat, surounded by girls.

„ You may return to your task. „ Jemma smiled sweetly and the kids returned to their puzzles. Nina looked hard. She already had two pieces in place. Fabian on the other hand, he had four pieces together. Boy, was he smart. She briefly looked at Jerome who looked bored already. Next to him sat Alfie, he pushed two pieces in his nose and giggled slightly. Everyone could tell that Alfie was full of energy, and he was really funny too.

„ We finished! We finished! Teacher! „ the kids from the blue table yelled as they jumped up and down, waving their hands in the air. Jemma came towards them and saw that they truly did finish their puzzle. It was a picture of a cat.

„ Good job. Blue table finished first so they get the prize, but don't worry, there will be plenty of chances for the rest to get a gold star too. „ Jemma exclaimed, sticking the gold stars on the toddlers shirts.

„ I want a prize too. „ Joy pouted as she looked at her purple shirt...without a gold star on it. It had some pretty black butterflys on it though. But no gold stars.

„ Maybe we could have won if Amber was not so stupid! „ Eddie hissed at them.

„ Yes, he is right! „ Amber agreed to Eddie's statement before realizing what he said. „ Hey! „ she pushed him slightly but not hard enough to make him fall.

„ Knock it off guys. „ KT sighed. She wanted to go home. First, she didn't get a prize. Second, she was really hungry. Speaking of hungry...

„ Okay kids, it is lunch time. All of you, find a pair and get in the line. „ teacher said and small feet rushed to find a pair. Nina stood where she was. She haven't know anyone so maybe it was better if she just went alone. Jerome and Alfie paired up together, as well as Willow and Amber, KT and Eddie, Mara and Mick, and finally, Joy and Fabian.

„ Miss. W. I don't have a pair. „ Patricia exclaimed.

„ Oh, who else doesn't have a pair? „ Jemma asked as she looked around the classroom.

„ Um, I don't have one. „ Nina whispered shyly, raising her pale hand in the air.

„ Well, Patricia, now you have one. Nina and Patricia, partner up, and let's go! „ teacher said and everyone started walking towards the lunch room...

 _To be continued_

 **A / N: Yay! It is done! I'm presenting you my new story that is gonna replace 'Babysitting Toddlers' . I just didn't had any more of ideas for that story... Anyways, this was so much fun to write and I already started on the chapter 2. Only the first day is going to be written in few chapters and the rest are going to be drabbles on pretty much the 4 year old toddlers life.**

 **'The Real Reason' is going to be uploaded probably tomorrow and the 'Messed Up' is gonna be uploaded on Tuesday... Yeah...**

 **Inspiration for this story are actually my 4 year old cousins...**

 **In the next chapter: Lunch time, recces, and learning time. And Nina is going to meet Amber more closely.**

 **R & R**

 **Love x**


End file.
